This invention relates generally to the field of insect traps, and, more particularly, to an improved trap for insects, primarily the Japanese beetle, in which the trap rests upon, and lures the insects to, the surface of a body of water for both trapping insects and feeding fish in ponds or lakes.
The Japanese beetle, Popillia japonica, since first being introduced into the United States in New Jersey, has spread over the eastern United States, and has also into Midwestern and Western states. Unlike in its native Japan, the natural enemies of the Japanese Beetles are not readily found in the United States. The beetle is known to destroy the foliage and fruit of hundreds of species of trees, shrubs, vines, and crops. Often, skeletonized leaves are left in the wake of this insect. Both the adult and grubs of this insect are destructive to the crops. The adult beetle is typically prevalent from June to August. Once the beetle becomes established in an area, it is difficult to rid the beetles from that area.
There are various control methods available for minimizing the effect of the Japanese beetle on plants and crops. Pesticides are occasionally used, but these chemicals are expensive and may be environmentally or socially dangerous, creating risks to people and wildlife. Often, the risk of using pesticides outweighs the benefit to the user. Biological controls may be used, such as introducing natural enemies to the beetles' habitat, but these controls may be expensive, time-consuming, risky, and not available to everyone.
Mechanical traps are also available to suppress the beetle, but the prior art traps in use do not contain the features of the present invention. While prior art mechanical traps are somewhat successful in capturing a percentage of beetles that are attracted to the traps, far more beetles may be led to the traps than those that may have been in the vicinity, or that are actually captured by the traps. For this reason, crops surrounding prior art traps are actually more at risk than crops without traps. The prior art traps need to be constantly maintained, as accumulation of dead beetles within the traps produces ammonia which deters further beetles from entering the traps. The beetles attracted toward the traps yet deterred from entering them may go on to destroy nearby crops.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,802, to Neff, discloses an insect trap comprising a floating canopy which houses a light source attractant, and a fan, which blows the attracted insects toward the water underneath the canopy. This trap requires the use of electrical power to operate the light attractant and fan, which limits the trap's flexibility of use and maintenance. In addition, the Japanese beetle, which tends to stay away from water, may not fly close enough to the surface of the water to be directed by the fan. The present invention is more suitable than the Neff trap for capturing a Japanese beetle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,114, to Barton et al., discloses a dome-covered trap using a light-based attractant and a pair of nylon cords which revolve about a rotating shaft, knocking insects to the surface of the water below. This trap also requires electrical power to operate, and is not as well suited to the Japanese Beetle as is the present invention.
There is a need in the art for a passive, economical trap that requires no electrical power to use, that is simple to maintain, and that will lead insects, including the Japanese beetle, away from plants and towards water. There is a need for a Japanese beetle trap that can provide a source of food for aquatic animals. There is a further need in the art for a Japanese beetle trap that does not need to be emptied, and that can attract beetles continuously, without deterring future beetles from entering the trap.